The Deal
by chiriiko
Summary: Mia likes Garet, Isaac likes Jenna. When Garet and Jenna ignore both of their advances, Isaac and Mia make a deal to be a couple in order to make Jenna and Garet jealous. Will it work? Read to find out! And please review!


Taliko: Erm.well.this is my first Golden Sun fic, so please give me feedback! Thanks! Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun  
  
Mia sighed as she sat in a chair in Isaac's house in Vale. She was thankful that everything was over, and they finally had a chance to relax. Everyone was staying in Vale on a short hiatus, and her and a few of the others that didn't have a house were staying with Isaac. She eyed across the room at a certain Mars Adept with spiky hair. He was curled up on a squashy couch next to a fire. Mercury only knows what he was doing; sleeping in Isaac's hose, when his was only a few seconds away, but Mia didn't question it. In fact, she was rather happy. You see, she had an infatuation for Garet for some time now. She heard people tell her that Mercury and Mars didn't mix, but she didn't care. Opposites attracted, right? Though she liked him so much, he never seemed to pick up any of her advances. Seeing him stir in his sleep, she smiled, but when he opened his eyes and caught her smile, she looked away and blushed, a pink hue rising to her cheeks. Garet seemed not to notice the smile though.  
  
"Hey Mia.what time is it anyways? How long have I been asleep?" The large Mars Adept yawned widely and rubbed his eyes as he sat up, letting the blanket that was covering him fall off.  
  
Looking to the clock, Mia shook her head, laughing slightly. It read Seven o'clock. "Garet you big oaf, do you realize that you've been asleep for over five hours? You should really learn how to cut your naps in half ya know. Erm.well, do you need anything? A drink? Something to eat?" She asked him this eagerly, hoping he'd finally realize how much she cared about him. He didn't even notice her attempts to please him.  
  
"No thanks Mia, I'm just going to go home and get something. I think I've intruded on Isaac's hospitality a bit too long nowadays." He got up and stretched and started walking towards the door until Mia's voice rang out again.  
  
"Hey Garet? Why don't we go for a walk for a while? It's a beautiful evening, and the sun's just about to set, and I wanted to share it with-"She was cut off by another one of Garet's loud yawns, and a shake of his head.  
  
"Nah.I just want to go to my hose and get something to eat. See ya later." He walked out the door before Mia could even respond to him, and she stared at the closed door, with a look of mild annoyance on her face.  
  
"Bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A bit of ways across the town, Isaac sat next to a creek with Jenna sitting a bit off. Now, he was in the same situation as Mia. He had a HUGE crush on Jenna, but she was pretty slow on the uptake and didn't see any of his advances either. Jenna sat with her feet dangling in the creek, looking up at the pink and orange sky. Isaac glanced over to her, a bit at a loss for words, but he knew he had to say something.  
  
"Hi Jenna.umm.the sky's really pretty tonight, isn't it?" He fidgeted with his hands and looked down at them, cheeks flushed with color. When he heard monotone reply, he was crestfallen.  
  
"Uh-huh.sure is Isaac." Much to Isaac's dismay, she was still looking up at the sky and hardly acknowledged his presence. Taking a deep breath, he made up his mind and decided to go over by her and sit down. Dipping his own feet in the water, he sloshed them around a bit and looked over to the female Mars Adept, not knowing what to say.  
  
"S-so.how have you been lately Jenna?" His throat was very tight at the moment as he averted his eyes down into the creek. Jenna still hadn't moved from her spot on the bank looking up at the sky. She replied in monotone again, as if she didn't want to be having this conversation.  
  
"I'm fine. Ya know, Felix and I are back home, the world's safe, and we can relax. What about you, how've you been?" He looked at her with a bit of surprise, that she even asked him a question back. She never did this before. Isaac just shrugged it off, figuring it must be pity for him.  
  
"Oh.I'm fine. Being back home is nice, and I'm with all of my friends and loved ones." His voice trailed off as Jenna stood up and fastened her sandals onto her feet, not even bothering to dry them off. "Where ya going Jenna? It's not very late, and the sun's just about to set. We could've watched it together."  
  
She shrugged at him and started walking off, ignoring his request about watching the sunset. "I'm kind of tired right now, and I want to hit the sack. See ya tomorrow Isaac." She waved towards him, and he waved back and called out 'Bye!', but she just continued walking.  
  
Isaac stood up himself, his heart in a bunch of knots right now because Jenna had just brushed him off. "I guess I'll head home too. No use watching the sunset all by myself." Heading off in the same direction Jenna left in, he was in a daze the whole way home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upon entering his house, Isaac saw Mia sitting on the same couch in his living room as before, with her head in her hands, and her eyes glazed over. Now, Isaac and Mia knew about each other's crushes, and purposely gave the other time alone to be with them. They both also knew the other was getting absolutely nowhere with them.  
  
"Heya Mia, any luck with Garet before?" He sat down next to the Mercury Adept, who scooted over and made room for him. She sighed and shook her head, highly disappointed with the outcome of her conversation.  
  
"What do you think Isaac? It's been the same as it always has been. I try to talk to him, offer him things, offer to go on a walk with him, and he doesn't even notice what I'm trying to do. What about you and Miss Mars Adept, Jenna?"  
  
Isaac Rubbed his temples before answering her, not really thrilled with his day either. "Same as yours, I swear, there's gotta be a better way to get them to notice us." Just then, an idea stuck him, his first good idea since he came back to Vale. "Hey Mia, I have an idea that'll get Jenna to notice me, and Garet to notice you." He grinned mischievously at the hopeful look on Mia's face.  
  
"Oooh.what is it Isaac? Tell me! Will it be hard to do? How long will it take? When-" Isaac put his hand up and cut Mia's eagerness short. He lay back on the couch with the grin on his face and told her the plan.  
  
"Well.why don't we just pretend that we're a couple?" Mia was about to protest, but Isaac continued before she could get a word in. "It'll make Garet and Jenna so jealous, that they'll practically be begging to go out with us." He finished up his plan proudly with a large smile, and Mia considered this.  
  
"Do you really think it'll work? I mean, what happens if it doesn't? Won't they get suspicious if we break up after trying this?" She had a look of slight doubt on her face, but Isaac had no worries.  
  
"Believe me it'll work. Starting tomorrow, we are.un-officially.a couple."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taliko: Oooh.what do you thinks gonna happen? Will Jenna end up falling for Isaac, will Garet fall for Mia? Tune in next time for 'The Deal' and please review on your way out! Thanks! 


End file.
